


needed.

by weenie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Feels, Kokoro - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenie/pseuds/weenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gomen</p>
    </blockquote>





	needed.

**Author's Note:**

> gomen

6 am, Kaneki gazed into the Tokyo spring morning sky on his childhood home roof (50 ft high).It was so vacant and also the anniversary of his mothers death. The woman he held dearly in his heart, gone this very day.He hugged himself tightly over the ledge. "I've missed you for so long mom-" Hot sticky tears clung to his pale cheeks. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest, his body quivered with every frail breath he took. The feet that once danced,walked and rested on this world were now lost. 

     Hide sensed something strange when Kaneki decided to leave for a morning walk at 5 am. He never did these kinds of things, Kaneki was usually a stay at dorm college kid. Hide called Kaneki's phone multiple times, only to find out that the boy left his phone on his bed ; shut off.'What the hell is going?' Hide thought to himself as he grabbed his jacket to chase after Kaneki.

Kaneki was still holding on. On to what though? He always thought his life was a tragedy, so why would he still cling onto his last breath? 'Mother wouldnt like this' 'She has to be lonely though,' 'I have to continue this life ; for her.'She needs me.' The more he thought about this, his toes clung tightly onto the ledge. 

Hide had no idea where Kaneki would head off to. 'Think Hide think, What's so special about today?'  He fumbled around on his phone, Hide always marked important days. Under todays date he found the note  'Kaneki's Extra Sad Day'. How could he have forgotten the day where Kaneki lost his mother. The first place he thought of was his bestfriends childhood home. Quickly, Hide ran over to this building which was in no way busy anymore.   
 

   As Hide halted to a stop, he saw something on the roof of this complex. He peered, trying to examine it. 'K-Kaneki?!' Hide's balls dropped. What was Kaneki doing up there! His feet picked up faster than the speed of light as he dashed to the damsel in distress.gotta go faest. 

 

     "Kaneki! Kaneki!!" Hide screamed, his heartbeart racing along with his shoes as he ran up 6 flights of stairs. Kaneki shut everything out, he didnt care anymore. His breath came and went with the wind. Everything seemed slow and calm, how he wanted it to be all along. 'She needs me.' 

Hide yelled for Kaneki as he bursted open through the roof door. Kaneki was letting go slowly, thanking everyone who has been with him til this very day. Hide reached for Kaneki as his feet let go of the strong grip it held on the ledge.   
"KANEKI!!!" Hide screamed in tears, Why wasn't he listening?!   
crunch. 

'She needs me.' 

  
\-- ALTERNATE ENDING --  

  
"KANEKI!!!" Hide screamed in tears, Why wasn't he listening?!   
Hide grabbed Kanekis wrist, scratching it in the process. This disrupted everything. Kaneki didnt feel anything, he was numb and numb only. Hide pulled his bestfriend in for a hug, his tears landing onto the boys black hair. "Fuck man, why would you think of something like this," Hide hugged Kaneki tighter,hyperventilating each breath of cold air he took in. "She needs me," The words escaped the quivering lips of kuro Kaneki. 

"I need you too,Ken."


End file.
